


of shared hoodies and chinese takeouts

by whutjusthappend



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Humor, Little Drabbles, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romance, YO IM JUST TESTING OUT THE WATERS, dokyeom is a fun roommate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whutjusthappend/pseuds/whutjusthappend
Summary: sorry, i don't do boyfriends- yjh, oct 94-july 18 aka the time before he met kmgmingyu and jeonghan in university. that's it. that's the fic.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> just a self care fic. im gonna update whenever i want to. 
> 
> their styling in this fic is from DWC era because blonde haired JH + black haired MG: yum.

**When Mingyu first met Jeonghan, he decided he didn’t like him.**

 

He met him at a beach trip, a sem-ender event arranged by his roommate, Dokyeom. Even at first glance, Mingyu already knew that he was someone who was not afraid to have the attention to himself. Jeonghan was just wearing a simple white tee then, tucked loosely at the front of his washed out jeans. But it was the hair. It was the hair that made his eyes instantly focus on him even in the crowded beach shore. His hair was bleached, almost white. And the sun rays reflected on it in a way that made it shine at some parts. It was fascinating and Mingyu caught himself staring at it multiple times. 

 

Deokyeom said anyone was invited so he was not surprised to see an unfamiliar face besides the normal bunch who usually get together. What he was surprised was how quickly the newcomer warmed up to the group. He was already laughing with Seungkwan the moment he first took sight of him, shoulders already under Seungcheol hyung’s heavy arm when they started playing in the waters. He was surprised to see Jihoonie hyung reach up to him to brush out the hair that covered his eyes when he dived down. Not that he was jealous or anything but it took a year before Jihoon hyung showed that kind of affection to him.

 

Yes he knew the guy’s just being friendly but there was just something about the way his lips always curl at the tips that rubbed him off the wrong way. Jeonghan wore that smug look on his face like a pro. Somehow he was able to steer every conversation towards himself. There was something someone did? Yes. But Jeonghan hyung always did it better. He dominated the conversation like he owned it--the twinkle in his eyes telling that he did enjoyed the spotlight.

 

When he opened it up to Dokyeom the morning they went back, the other was quick to say that there was nothing wrong with him. That he was just intimidated by his confidence. That Jeonghan hyung was born witty and Mingyu should probably not envy him because that’s just how life works.

 

Mingyu did not hesitate throwing a pillow to Dokyeom when he said that. Because he made it sound like he’s being petty when actually he’s just being honest with his impression. Plus, it wasn’t just that.

 

Because alcohol-intoxicated Jeonghan--he liked worse.

 

Buzzed out Jeonghan did not hesitate putting himself on top of Minghao. It was the first time Mingyu saw Minghao make out with someone like that. Teeth clashing. Too much sucking. He guessed it shouldn't bother him that much because he is a grown person who can make his own stupid choices. But this was Minghao we’re talking about. The same reserved Minghao who has to wait three meetings until he can smile comfortably at someone. He can’t help but feel protective, critical over someone who has easily penetrated the high barriers Mingyu has imagined for one of his closest friend.

 

When he said that to Dokyeom, he said that obviously it was Minghao wanted it as well. And that he was just jealous. That the truth is Mingyu wished that instead of Minghao, he was the one underneath and receiving those kisses.

 

Well obviously, he’s wrong again. He did not hesitate throwing the second pillow.


	2. ...

**The first time Jeonghan talked to him, it took a while before Mingyu replied.**

 

He first talked to him through text. Told him Dokyeom gave him his number. He remembered how fast his heart rate shot up, how quickly he dropped his phone and went inside the bathroom even though Dokyeom was still inside showering.

 

“What the--Get the fuck out Mingyu. I swear to god if you’re putting fake cockroaches in the sink again, I’m going to kill you.”

 

“Fake?” Mingyu quipped just because he can.

 

There was silence behind the shower curtain before there was a frantic “ _ You wouldn’t dare.” _

 

“Relax, If I’m really doing that I would have been more quiet,” he muttered as he closed the toilet seat and plopped his butt onto it. “Tell me, have you met Jeonghan and were not able to control your mouth and told him things?”

 

“What things?”

 

“You know what I'm talking about.” Mingyu was panicking. Considering Dokyeom and his big mouth it was not impossible that he told Jeonghan everything he said and made it unintentionally look like he’s talking shit about him. Mingyu hates making enemies. Much less if it would be Jeonghan.

 

There was a splurt from what might have been a shampoo being squeezed from behind the shower curtain before Dokyeom spoke. “Mister you have to be more specific. We literally schedule a meeting every week just to gossip. I really don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“He just texted me. You gave him my number.”

 

There was a hum of understanding before Dokyeom spoke again. “He’s looking for a tutor. I told him you are so I gave him your number.”

 

Mingyu wasn’t really a tutor. It's just that among all his friends, he’s the one who understands complicated stuff a little bit more. He wasn’t getting paid at first, but as the study sessions grew more frequent, everyone just decided to pay him in exchange of his time and effort. He was grateful, really. He has bills to pay too.

 

“Don’t get your hopes up. I didn’t set you up for a date,” Dokyeom added before he can even speak. 

 

“Who said I wanted to?”

 

“Riiight. You only ever talked about him since we had the trip.”

 

“He’s someone new to the group,” he said offended. “That’s like an automatic thing to do.”

 

“Understable. What I don’t understand is that you seem to have a really strong opinion on someone you just met,” he said before there was a pause and the shower curtain was pushed slightly to the side. Dokyeom’s head appeared at the edge, his eyes throwing glares at him. “And someone you haven’t talk to yet.”

 

Dokyeom has made it a point how Mingyu hasn't even talked once to Jeonghan at the beach even though he has a lot of opportunity. Like the nosy Aquariuan that he is, Dokyeom has asked too much questions and made it a big deal like he thought Mingyu has underlying reason for ignoring Jeonghan when in reality, it was Jeonghan who was too preoccupied. 

 

“You know I go along well with everyone. There’s just something about him. He just seemed so…”

 

“Perfect?”

 

“Yeah--uh--what no!”

 

“Like someone you want to be when you grow up?”

 

"If I didn’t know better I’m gonna think you’re the one who has crush on him,” he muttered, snatching the mouth wash bottle from the sink and suddenly finding the components written at the back interesting.

 

Dokyeom snorted. “I mean, I really like Jeonghan hyung. So yeah, you have a point."

 

"But like," Mingyu exhaled putting down the mouthwash and grabbing the shaving cream Dokyeom uses to remove his nonexistent facial hair. He turned it around finding the price sticker still stamped at the back.  _Wow, Dokyeom really spends this much to  feel grown up._

 

"But like what?"

 

Mingyu took a moment before he ranted, wondering whether it was worth it to be honest again. But this was Dokyeom and Dokyeom knows everything about him. "I- it's like- he just seemed cocky and seemed like someone who would use his looks just to get things.” He exhaled sharply, “There, I said it.”

 

There was a high pitched laugh behind the curtain followed by a snort. “If I tell this to Jeonghan hyung, he’s gonna brag that someone found him good-looking again.”

 

“Then don’t.”

"Anyway, I can't believe that really came out from your mouth. It's like your own looks doesn't get you privileges."

 

"That's not true!"

 

"Next time we go to the laundry shop, ask them why they give you discounts. No, it's not because your clothes are easier to wash." Suddenly, Dokyeom's head appeared again from behind the shower curtain, his hair topped off with a tower of soap. For someone who desperately wanted to look like an adult, Dokyeom looked so much like a kid. “You know what. You can just say no to him instead of bothering my shower with your fragile feelings. I’m sure it would be hard for you to handle him anyway."

 

“What did you say?”

 

“Don’t take that seriously. I'm just saying, he would have a hard time handling you as well," Dokyeom clocked his tongue, squinting at Mingyu like he just made a conclusion. "You two are just so different.”

* * *

 

He watched his phone receive more messages. Jeonghan told him about his failing grades like he was just talking about his dog, so casual like they've known each other for a long time. It was so tempting to just say no like what Dokyeom said but he was not a person who would refuse to give help just because he didn’t like a person. Especially now that he has a freer schedule and is currently looking for something productive to do, saying no just because would be an an asshole move.

  
He waited until he's already lying in bed before he decided to reply. In that way he can deal with Jeonghan's reply tomorrow.

_ “ok! when are you free?”   _ He typed in before plugging his phone and closing his eyes.


	3. ...

**The first time Mingyu spent time with him, Jeonghan confused him.**

 

Jeonghan asked him to meet at the library to his relief. It was Friday and Mingyu has no class after lunch so he went early and willed himself to do some reading before meeting the other.

 

When he arrived however, Jeonghan was already there, bleached hair standing out amongst the other ones present in the room. He was sitting at one of the bigger tables next to the window, his things sprawled out over the large expanse of wood before him. Beside him, a tall man he can’t recognize sat, one arm lying relaxed over the backrest of his chair.

 

He paused for a moment, eyeing the both of them. The tall man was overly bulky and looked like he has gym lifetime membership card in his wallet. His hair stood up in arrays, like spikes and Mingyu wondered how much gel he's put in there. He has his whole focus on Jeonghan, leaning over him that it almost looked uncomfortable.

 

His staring was halted when Jeonghan suddenly looked up and their gazes met. He saw how his face lit up as he raised his hand and waved him over. Mingyu waddled towards them, stopping only a few centimeters from the table.

 

“I told you I’m meeting someone,” Jeonghan told the guy, a hint of exasperation in his tone.

 

The guy suddenly turned his attention to Mingyu, eyes glossing over his whole body like he was scanning him. Mingyu froze, not knowing what to do until the guy scoffed, backing his chair away from the table and standing up.

 

“Fine,” he sighed. “My invitation still stands though.” He put his hand on Jeonghan’s shoulder, patting it gently. “I want to see you there,” there was a slight pause wherein his hand just lingered there on the junction of Jeonghan's neck and shoulder before he took it off and gathered his things sitting on the ground. “See you later, babe.”

 

“Who’s that?” Mingyu can’t help but ask, putting his backpack on the table.

 

“I actually don’t know.”

 

“He was hovering over you like that and you don’t know him?” 

 

"I meant I do know him. I just can’t remember his name," Jeonghan disclosed, clearing away some of his things to create space. “I kissed him once in a party and now he’s being a bother,” he said so casually like it has happened many times before. “Anyway thank god you’re early, my nose has suffered enough.”  _Axe, Totally axe._

 

Jeonghan then smiled at him gesturing towards the seat beside him that was now vacant. Mingyu went, pulling the chair a little to create more space. Jeonghan turned to his laptop as Mingyu sat beside him awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

 

Mingyu peeked to what Jeonghan was doing. He was on Youtube, watching an explanation on antiderivatives.

 

He looked at Jeonghan’s side to which he found a notebook full of scribbles. He took a closer look. _Ahh, pretty basic._ Jeonghan must have been taking a general math course, a required subject to a lot of people. Although just a minor, the course has a reputation of being cursed and hated. Not Mingyu though. He has always loved Math.

 

“Here, it’s like this,” he said, pulling off the notebook beneath Jeonghan’s elbow and then getting a fresh page from his own pad. He copied the problem and when he was sure Jeonghan’s attention was on him, did the problem step by step, making sure that he was explaining it clearly.

 

When Mingyu looked up, Jeonghan was still fixated on the paper as if he was still trying to absorb what he just did. As he stared, he noticed how the other’s hair wasn’t falling in his forehead like before. It was swept to the side, held together behind his ear by two bobby pins. With his expression, forehead furrowed at the center, he looked too unassuming, different from the last time he saw him.

 

Well, that’s what Mingyu thought. At least until Jeonghan looked up again from his paper.

 

There was a glint in his eyes when he did so and Mingyu was reminded that yes, this was the same Jeonghan from the beach trip.

 

“How was your friend?” Jeonghan asked a little bit too cheerful.

 

_Friend?_

 

Mingyu stopped for a moment, noting how Jeonghan specifically said friend and not friends. Surely, it must be someone from the party so he recounted the people present in there in his head, picking out who the other was most likely pertaining.

 

“Ahh... Minghao?” Mingyu suggested. When Jeonghan said nothing, he confirmed his guess and just told him he’s doing well. He’s really not comfortable in talking about the exact details of Minghao’s whereabouts especially to someone like Jeonghan. So he kept it short, sparing him details. Plus, it’s not like he himself is updated. He hasn’t seen Minghao for awhile and their communication was kept to the minimum via meme tagging.

 

For some reasons, Jeonghan just stared at him, blinking like he’s studying and analysing what he just said. Which is weird. Because Mingyu just gave him the most generic answer.

 

_Did something happen?_

 

Before he can make sense of it, Jeonghan suddenly leaned back on his chair, putting down his notebook and then looking at Mingyu with a pointed gaze. “You know we were never really properly introduced before,” he said it slowly like he was taking his time. “Now that I think about it, I talked to everyone but you.”

 

Mingyu internally cringed. Jeonghan noticed it too and somehow found it worthy of talking about. Mingyu hated being singled out because somehow it made him feel that there was something wrong with him, that there was something different that he did. Jeonghan talked to everyone _but_ him.  For the second time that day, Mingyu felt like he was being examined as he felt Jeonghan’s eyes on his face.

 

“Ahh yeah,” he just said lamely, scratching the back of his neck as he tried to open his bag with his other hand. “There really wasn’t much to know. I take an engineering course so I take a lot of math course. I’m kind of knowledgeable about the topics. So yeah you can count on me,” he mumbled. “I guess,” he added for safety measure.

 

Something about Jeonghan’s eyes changed, like someone just blew out the playful sparks playing in them. When Jeonghan just nodded and turned his attention back to his notebook, Mingyu felt his stomach turn a little.

 

“I also have a dog!” Mingyu felt the need to add because everyone likes dogs right? It was effective because Jeonghan’s eyes were on his again. “I left him at my mom’s house though. Dokyeom’s allergic,” he pouted. ‘Ah!” he blurted out, remembering something. He plunged his hand into his bag and looked for something. When his hand felt the familiar softness, he smiled to himself, taking it out and then waving it in front of Jeonghan’s face.

 

“Dokyeom felt guilty. So he got me a customized pencilcase. This looks exactly like my dog,” he bragged. “It’s cute, right?”

 

Jeonghan’s expression was that of amuse like he was surprised of Mingyu’s outburst. Maybe Dokyeom was right. He really should watch himself. He gets too enthusiastic sometimes.

 

But then a smile broke into Jeonghan’s face and somehow everything just went calm. His feet stopped shaking and the tension in his shoulder he didn't even know was there started to disappear. 

 

“I kind of regret it now,” Jeonghan started, tapping his pencil on the table and for a second, Jeonghan’s eyes seem to fall on his lips. “We could have talked more about your dog.” Mingyu wasn't sure if he's just imagining it but Jeonghan sounded genuinely disappointed.

 

“It’s okay. I think you had a lot of fun at the party."

 

“Yeah, I really had fun. More than I had in a while,” Jeonghan admitted, a soft smile appearing on his face.

 

_Was Minghao really that good?_

 

* * *

 

 

The remaining time with Jeonghan was different from what he imagined. The other mostly kept to himself, working quietly as Mingyu guided him through his homeworks. Mingyu wondered if he’s really like that outside the realm of fun events or if he just have a problem that moment. He refrained from asking. It's not like they were close.

 

At times, he wondered if it was just him. He would crack a joke but Jeonghan would just give him an approving smile and then go back to studying. So at the middle, he just stopped trying, deciding that Jeonghan wasn't up to any fun and just wanted to study. Sometimes the other would even glare at him when he make a mistake or mistakenly use his eraser or pencil or any of his things. He was confused. When he arrived, Jeonghan was all smiles and warm invitation so he tried to be nice and friendly too. But now he’s being cold and distant. He wondered what went wrong.

 

They were just finishing up when he received a message from Dokyeom. He was asking if he’s currently with Jeonghan and that if he is, to tell him to meet him so they can try the new ramen shop just outside the university..

 

“Sorry, tell him I can’t go. I have an appointment,” Jeonghan said when he mentioned it.

 

“What appointment?” he can’t help but ask.

 

Suddenly Jeonghan turned to him with devilish grin which immediately upturned into a smirk. He pulled the bobby pins out of his hair with practiced hands and let his bangs fall over his forehead.

 

“Dick appointment.”

 

* * *

 

"Mingyu, how was the session with Jeonghan earlier?” Dokyeom asked after going out the shower that night.

 

“I don’t know. He’s so quiet…”

 

“Jeonghan hyung? Quiet? He’s only quiet when he’s mad,” Dokyeom revealed.

 

“Really?”

 

“You must have done or said something to make him like that. Knowing you, you probably did and didn’t even know it.”

 

Mingyu stared at him wondering if Dokyeom was telling the truth or just tricking him. When the other just stared back at him, he stood up and plopped himself beside Dokyeom on his bed.

 

“Hey! Get off and shower first. You’re dirty!”

 

“Dokyeommie, I was so nice. What have I done?”

 

Dokyeom snorted, spraying something in his face that smelled like watermelon. “What have you not done?”

 

Mingyu pushed Dokyeom with a little force before going back to his bed and rolling over his covers.

 

“I really wonder why you don’t get hives living like that," Dokyeom muttered scrunching his nose.

 

“You know what, you’re really no help.”

 

“If you really want to know, ask him yourself.”

 


End file.
